Red Eye
by Eliwood16
Summary: Basically The Movie but with a new twist and ending and well a little extra stuff. MurtaghxJr Eragon is Jr's little bro Go ahead and review flame do what you want i love anything you can say. it helps alot. Murtagh Jr Eragon and many more


Red Eye

Red Eye

I don't own Red Eye nor do I own Eragon or any of the characters except Jr and Saphira's appearance.

Overview: Jr and Eragon are brothers and live in Carvahall and Jr goes to Surda to collect there mother's ashes and items she left for them. Well Jr is coming home on a late flight and meets a stranger and this stranger needs Jr to help him kill a high ranking official worst of all Eragon is at home being watched by the stranger's guard/killer. Jr/Stranger. The story starts as Jr riding in a cab from his aunts to the airport and being called by Saphira at work. Saphira looks like the lead singer of Cascada I mean that is a beautiful blond and blue haired woman.

Jr looks out the window and watches the rain pour down and is shaken out of his trance when his phone rings. "Jr Rider." He says and listens to the caller. "Oh my god Jr this is Saphira…thank god you got your phone…umm I kinda deleted a couple's room here and I can't find a way to get it back what do I do."

"Ok just calm down and go on my name it is Jrider2118 password Eragon. Go into my accident folder and get a room above the gym and give them to free nights on me ok." Jr says and laughs into the phone. "Umm are you sure I mean I can buy there room if that's what we have to do." Saphira says and smiles at the costumers.

"Saphira it is alright I have worked there since I was eighteen I have like one hundred free stays…hell I have more then that. Anyway I have to go someone is on the other line I think it is Eragon." Jr said. "You're still taking care of your brother he is seventeen you know." Saphira said giving the print out and keys to the costumers. "Yeah we lost our parents when I was six and he was one of course I will always take care of him…I love him you know I would never abandon him." Jr said. "I mean c'mon Jr you have to let him breath…oh shoot sorry I have to go…thank you and love you bye bye." Saphira said and hung up.

Clicking over to the other line Jr said "Jr Rider who am I speaking with…is it my lil'brother." He smiled and gave the cab driver a fifty and the cost for the ride was only twenty.

"Yes it is your lil'brother…when do you get home I miss you and what did you get from our new found aunt? I lost dad's wallet that was left for us after he died." Eragon laughed into the phone. "That wallet was dumb and had his letters on it not yours. MM…Marc Mounter. I told them to keep everything but the money." Laughing Jr said "I am only kidding Eragon relax I heard you pout on the phone just now. I get home in about ten hours can you wait that long or are you afraid of the monsters in your closet. What are you up to right now kiddo?"

"One I am not afraid of the dark anymore just when I was fifteen. Two, I am just watching a movie and eating butter noodles…you make them way better then I do. You didn't take anything did you, you left to her children she lived with huh." Eragon said. "Yes I did leave it with _**her**_ children, we are not her kids, and if we were why did she leave us? Anyway it doesn't matter…" Jr said. "Oh Jr I have to go umm call me when you land ok I can't wait to see you." Eragon said and Jr said "Alright Era…bye lil'buddy I'll see you real soon." Click the phone said as he snapped it shut.

Ten minutes of waiting in line Jr was reading a book and a man in front of him was yelling at the women leading and directing other passengers and he said to the man. "Please don't yell at her, she is only doing what she can, I mean you might think she is doing a bad job but she is only doing what she can do. The man turned and said "I am not talking to you I am talking to the lady who is letting people cut us just so they can make a flight that doesn't leave for an hour."

Then a man from behind Jr grabs the man by his arm and said "Excuse me sir we are all as tired as you are and she has been working maybe eighteen hours on here feet and she thinks we all hate her as much as you do so give her a break...or else." The man flashed his hazel eyes at the man he confronted. "This airport sucks." The man said and walked to the end of the line. Jr turned and said "Thank you." And the man smiled and said "No problem I mean you basically handled it I was just helping you out with what you needed you seem to handle it just fine…you delayed on the flight to Carvahall to." The stranger said. "Yeah you know they always delay me when I am in a hurry." Jr said.

Then the stranger said to Jr. "That is why God mad this little bar across from our gate…I'll save you a seat." Jr smiled and then turned sad and said "Yeah…I just…I have to make some calls tonight and…I just…it is kinda hard." The stranger said "Sorry…I didn't mean to be forward…I mean I just thought you might be lonely…I can see you are with someone…he is lucky you know that…oh you are up." "…how did you know I liked…oh I am sorry I have to go I am holding up the line…nice meeting you." Jr said and walked to get his ticket and get checked in.

Jr walked around after getting himself checked in and walked right into a woman with hot coffee and she spilled it on his pants. Jr walked to a bathroom and pulled his pants down and looked at the scar on his leg in the mirror and pulled up his new pants and walked out and he walked over and saw a man that looked familiar at the bar and walked over and said "Is this seat taken?" The man said "Yes, yes it is." "Oh ok I will just go…" and the man grabbed his arm and said "By you." And he smiled at Jr. "Oh you got me…so what were you saying about this bar." Jr said looking at the man.

"Well first where are my manners I am Murtagh…Murtagh Morzanson. Do you get it?" Jr said it in his head and then said it out loud "Murtagh Morzan's son…wow that is not nice of your parents to keep that last name for you." "No, no it was not, that is what I said to them…before I killed them." Murtagh said. Jr winced when he said that the Murtagh laughed and Jr laughed with him. "So why are you in Surda doing business out here what are you exactly." "Well first I am Jr and I work for a hotel called The Varden. I am 23 and I live with my brother and I am here because our _**mother**_ died and they wanted us to get some stuff and money…my brother and I have been fine with out her in our life." Jr said with acid.

"You said mother like you hate her and your brother how old is he?" Murtagh said studying him. "She left him and I when we were young so I wanted nothing to do with her…he did but I never let him go. I should have but…he is 17." Jr said emotionless. "No you did the right thing and wow he is young so let me guess you take care of him like he is your son…can I buy you a drink?" Murtagh said. "Oh I shouldn't drink." Jr said and Murtagh said "If I can guess your drink type?"

"Sure if you can guess it." Jr said smiling.

"Hmm you look like you like vodka…so we will keep it near a clear color…you like the color blue…blow job?" Murtagh said. "Umm wow we just met yet you know me already know me all that well." Jr turns to the bartender and said "hand job." "No problem sir." The bartender said.

"So you like the red in your drink huh?" Murtagh said looking questioning. "Impressive though you were really close." Jr said. "It helps break through people's barriers." Murtagh said smiling.

They sat there for 20 minutes and the flight attendant came over the intercom and said "Flight to Carvahall is up and running we will now be boarding." "Well I guess that is us." Jr said and the Murtagh's phone rang and he said to Jr "I am sorry I have to take this for a business call…are you alright." "Yeah I am fine I hate flying…you sound like my brother he always asks if I am alright. Alright well have a nice flight and see you later." Jr said smiling.

Jr walked to the gate and the lady said "You and a man just made it all the people are on already." "Well I think I am lucky tonight huh." Jr said smiling and the lady smiled back. Jr walked all the way to the plane area and the lady said "G eighteen in the back sir." Jr walked to G eighteen and looked down and laughed and said "No way." Murtagh looked up and said "Hi. Again. You can't be sitting here…" Jr flashed his ticket and Murtagh smiled wide. Jr put his bag up and Murtagh moved over so Jr could get through and he hit his head on the ceiling and said ouch.

"Are you alright?" Murtagh said. "If I say yes are you going to ask me again?" Jr said smiling. "No that is your brother's place to ask that." Murtagh said smiling. Jr smiled and turned away and then asked Murtagh "Are you single…I know that is not my place to ask but I want to know why you chose to invite me to a table if you are seeing someone." "No…I would like to see you if you would let me." Murtagh smiled and Jr's eyes widened and he smiled and said "Well I am not all for the Mile High club but I mean I would hope this wouldn't be a one night stand." "I would never do that to someone as nice as you are. What made you know you liked guys?" Murtagh said. "Well I know for a while and friend and I where going to try some stuff and I wanted to back out and he attacked me I was held up with a knife and I punched him in the face he fell and cut my leg open…I ran holding my leg…"

The planes started taking off and Jr grabbed Murtagh's hand and pulled away and Murtagh grabbed his hand and held it and hugged him to calm him down. "Thank you for not punching me in the face when I grabbed you hand." "It is no problem I am just keeping you safe." Murtagh said and smiled. "So what is it that you do Murtagh I mean, you know a lot about me and I know nothing important about you I mean what do you do for a job." Jr said smiling. "Set ups and Assassinations." Murtagh said looking at the chair in front of him then to Jr. Jr laughs and then asks "What? No really…" Jr paused seeing Murtagh make no move to change what he said. "So you're a spy huh." "Nope not a spy but if I was I couldn't tell you…but no I am not a spy." Murtagh said. "A hitman." Jr said looking at Murtagh questioning. "I am a lousy shot." Murtagh said smiling. "Well whatever you do that is your business just as long as you are not trying to kill us on this plane." Jr said smiling and worried.

"No I am not suicidal. Yes what I do is my business but tonight you are my business Jr Rider." Murtagh said watching Jr's eyes widen. "One, that is good you are not suicidal. Two, I never told you my last name…" Jr said looking worried and he want to get up and Murtagh pulled him back down and said "Sit with me for a moment and I will tell you what is going on. Eragon is your brother right, tell me more about him." Murtagh said watching Jr look out the window. "Why do you want to know about my brother?" Jr said looking at Murtagh with anger. "Well my guy called me about thirty minutes ago saying he was eating noodles and watching a scary movie and was looking around every once and a while every time a little noise was made, seems like he is still afraid of the dark." Murtagh said smiling Jr covered his mouth and a tear fell from his eye and he looked at Murtagh and said "How did you know what he is doing…please tell me nothing has happened to him."

"Nothing has happened to him yet…you have to obey me and you brother will be ok." Murtagh said and Jr looked up and said "No I don't have to obey anyone I don't listen that well." Murtagh smiled and pulled out Jr's tray and dropped a wallet down on it and Jr's eyes widened reading the MM on it and he grabbed it and said "How did you get this?" "I didn't, my dog got it for me…he is watching your lil'buddy for you at the moment." Murtagh said then Jr stood up to go get help and Murtagh said "MM, Marc Mounter…funny those are my initials to, Murtagh Morzanson. You tell the flight attendant and your brother dies. Sit down now." Jr slowing sunk in the chair and listened to Murtagh speak. "You are going to call the hotel and tell them to change Ajihad Warrior's room from 1404 to 1808." "No…I can't do that I don't have that power." Jr said.

"I happen to know you have that kind of power. You are the top manager of the hotel I know you can…will do it." Murtagh said. "How do I know you haven't already killed my brother?" Jr said with a renewed anger. "Because my dog listens to its master Thorn is a good boy." Murtagh said. "I won't make any calls until I know my brother is ok." Jr said looking indignant. Murtagh started thinking and then said "Fine…your dime, do you have a credit card." Jr pulled out his wallet and as he started to open it Murtagh grabbed it and grab his visa card and pulled out the phone and swiped the card in the card reader and let Jr dial the number. The phone rang and Eragon answered.

"Rider residence this is Eragon….Hello?" Eragon said. "Eragon it is Jr." Jr said fighting back a sob and tears. "Jr…did you land already…I know you don't like me asking but are you alright Jr." Eragon said then Jr started to answer and Murtagh grabbed the phone and hung it up and said "That is the best I can do for you…he sounds healthy right. Now I am dialing your hotels number and here you go." The phone rang and Saphira answered and said "this is The Varden how can I help you…hello?" "Saphira this is Jr I need your help changing a room." Jr said looking at Murtagh. "Jr are you alright…and who's room needs changing." Saphira said listening to a small sob on the phone.

"Saphira please don't ask me if I am ok I am fine there is just a lot of turbulence, I need you to change Ajihad Warrior's room from 1404 to 1808…the pipe in his regular room is broken and if you use the plumbing…" Jr said and Saphira finished "The shit will hit the fan…ok Jr I will get right on it. Bye later babe." Saphira said hanging the phone up and running to the computer. Jr sat in the seat and pulled the phone down and the hung it up and Murtagh said "Impressive, absolutely impressive, you did it no problem was it that hard?" Jr grabbed the phone and held it out to Murtagh and Murtagh raised and eyebrow and said "What?" Jr said "You know what make the call." "I will when we land and I know Ajihad is dead."

Murtagh said grabbing and hanging up the phone. "What? That is not part of the deal you said when I make the call you would call off who ever is outside my house stalking my brother. What if whoever is outside decided you failed and kills him?" Jr said looking angry. "No, he is a good dog only listens to me." Murtagh said smiling then he looked down at Jr's crotch and said "How about you let me add you into the Mile High Club." He slid his hand in between Jr's legs and rubbed up causing Jr to let out a soft moan then Jr hit his hand away. "Wow how about you not and say we did speaking of I need to use the bathroom."

Murtagh picked up a bottle and unscrewed the cap and pointed it at him. "You got me I made the call and Ajihad will be dead in about 8 hours now I need to use the bathroom." "Well I trust I guess." Murtagh said standing up and let Jr pass through. Jr walked to the bathroom and fell to the floor and let out a sob and then threw up in the toilet and told himself to get up and started to wash his mouth out and then started washing his hands and looked at the soap on his hands and started writing on the mirror.

He turned to leave and Murtagh was there and looked at the mirror and tackled Jr into the bathroom and a little girl saw him go in there. "Don't fight me you won't win you are broken now." Murtagh said the he heard a flight attendant outside taking the little girl away and he heard her said "There is a man in there." "Yeah everyone shares the bathroom." "Yeah but there is another man in there to." "Oh…one of those kind of flights huh."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Jr just lay limp under Murtagh and Murtagh looked at him and said "Stop gambling with your brother's life I just saved him." Jr said "I give up you win I am yours to take…do with me as you please, it doesn't matter anymore." Murtagh looked at Jr and placed a kiss on his lips and the started unbuttoning Jr's shirt and pulled it off and Jr just looked at him with blue eyes following moments he felt. Murtagh placed kisses on his neck and chin Jr just moaned and shivered under Murtagh's touch.


End file.
